Episode 8454 (23rd April 2019)
Plot A nervous Paddy wishes Aaron and Robert luck ahead of their meeting with Natalie. Amelia is in a bad mood which is made worse when a wedding magazine arrives in the post. Dan asks if they can move on but Amelia can't see past the lies. A worked-up Dan apologises for loving Kerry and trying to stay a family. In the shop, David looks at flights to Portugal for Jacob whilst Maya checks an online valuation for her car. As Rhona looks at James Tate's CV, Paddy and Pete discuss her odd behaviour recently. Marlon and Jessie approach Billy and Ellis and offer them a loan to get their business started. Moments later, Billy receives a text from Max informing him he's at Tall Trees Cottage. Natalie looks around the Mill and tells Aaron and Robert she's going to enjoy getting to know them. Dan apologises to Amelia for shouting at her earlier. Amelia feels awful for being so horrible to Kerry and fears she's ruined their relationship. Dan assures Amelia she hasn't and suggests she could try to bury the hatchet. Rhona quickly hides James Tate's CV when Pete approaches which leaves Pete wondering if the document is something to do with Pierce with it being the two-year anniversary tomorrow. A snappy Rhona insists it isn't then walks off. As Natalie looks through Aaron and Robert's wedding album, she enquires about Seb then asks how long Aaron and Robert have been together which leads to an awkward explanation of the circumstances surrounding Seb's conception. Conversation soon turns to Liv's troubles. Billy searches Tall Trees Cottage but can't see any sign of Max. Relieved, he grabs a beer from the fridge, just as Max makes an appearance. Liv tells Natalie about her drinking and how she spent time in young offender's. She explains being locked away helped her sort her head out and she's now in a good place thanks to Aaron and Robert. Afterward, Natalie asks Aaron and Robert if they've been in bother with the police. A threatening Max wants what Billy cost him by pulling out of the warehouse robbery so he takes a laptop then begins to search Tall Trees Cottage for other items of value that he can steal. Natalie is shocked to learn Aaron has been in prison three times, including for GBH. Natalie asks if there's anything else. Robert assures her there's nothing. Not convinced by Robert's reassurances, Natalie questions if she would hear anything dodgy about them if she knocked on any door in the village. Their silence gives Natalie her answer. She makes her excuses and leaves. David spots a potential buyer checking over Maya's car and is surprised to learn Maya is planning on selling it. Amelia pops by the factory to apologise to Kerry. Aaron, Robert and Liv follow Natalie as she walks back to her car and beg her to hear them out. Natalie informs Aaron and Robert she has doubts about the kind of future they could provide a child and then walks away. Faith approaches Natalie and insists she can't back out now. She grabs Natalie's car keys and refuses to hand them back until she's heard her out. A desperate Billy offers to get Max £2,000 but Max states that isn't enough. Billy protests he doesn't have any more so Max decides to wait until Marlon, Jessie and April return home. An infuriated Billy grabs Max and order him to get out. Max punches Billy so Billy goes for him and they fight. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *Natalie - Thea Beyleveld *Max - Jordan Reece *Buyer - Dave Dutton Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar, corridor and exterior *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Church Lane *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes